powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 27: Strange Events In South Island
Art 27: Strange Events In South Island is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . It is the debut of the Dailok Senate Plot After the events of The Red Genesis, the rangers are recovering from the loss of Ninjitsu power due to the masks brought on by Scorch. Matt marvels his new Fire Brace. He tries to morph again but burns himself, as the brace dissappears. After a while, Matt tries to channel his energy to heal the rangers. Varla's entire body is in pain as she walks in to Scorch's lair. He reveals to her his next plan. From the fear, 4 shamen walk out. They are in typical Buddhist monk atire, however, they have quirky colors, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. Varla notices this as well. She is about to question but thene it is revealed, the 4 are clones! Clones of the 4 other rangers. The ninjitsu taken for them was used to revive the Senate, and they came out looking like the rangers. Northern Face is Andy's clone, Southern Face is Kevin's clone, Western Face is Hector's clone and Eastern Face is Alyssa's clone. These four make up Scorch's Senate. In addition, they have the entire fighting style in their memory, reflecting every move the Rangers throw at them. The 4 perform a chant and all of a sudden Varla is healed. Scorch gives command of the Senate, as the Head Senator and embelishes her with Red Chest armor. Effectively, Scorch has created his own team of Rangers. He gives Varla and the Senate orders. Scorch creates the monster Heliotron, with the power to cause distortion of weight and motion, to help the Senate The rangers go for a vacation in South Island. When they arrive they aren't well recieved. The citizens are paranoid. The rangers see that strange events are happening. Cars are upside down. Humans are walking backwards, and food decomposes as soon as it is made. The citizens also are deathy afraid of the rangers. Ken arrives and yells that they have betrayed humannity. He is dissapointed in them. Meanwhile, Jack goes to feed his turtles at the quarry by the ocean and he finds the crystal from previous. What does this mean? However, the Senate have taken over in South Island and are creating illusions. The clones have been terrorizing South Island, and framing it on the rangers. they are criminals now through out the news. The six run away from angry citizens, and when they run away they realize they are running in circles. Kevin notices the 4 Shamans and goes to question them. When Western Face looks at him, Kevin is shocked and thrown back. The 4 turn and soon Varla and Heliotron arrive as well. The rangers want answers and Varla provides. She tells them about the Senate, and that the world has disowned the rangers because these 4 have been commiting crimes with Heliotron. Andy is having none of that and the 6 morph. The rangers fight there copies as Matt battles Varla. Ken fights Heliotron. However the fight is not getting anywhere as the senate just replicate every attack. The team uses their stars but that is reflected. Then they use their Ninja Swords, but they fail. They use the Ninja Heat Blaster on the clones, but they have their own version of it and use it on them. Finally, they use Ninja Arts, but even that doesn't work. Angry, Andy decides to take a board and hits Northern Face over the head, stunning him momentarily until he copies the board attack, Alyssa realizes that the clones make copies of everything the rangers and their attacks. Meanwhile Ken and Heliotron fight. The monster seems to be filling a meter everytime Ken hits him. The rangers use strange weapons like tables to disorient the Clones. While they try to copy there fight styles, Matt tries to call the Fire Brace. Luckily it works and he morphs to Fire Mode. The rangers morph to Ulta Mode and then the six come together to give the Clones a combination slash, Varla throws Heliotron in the wayy, killing him, Varla pulls off a counter and exclaims they got what they wanted and they teleport away. Heliotron grows, and the rangers summon the Samurai Heat Megazord and Battle Heat Megazord. The two zords destroy Heliotron. However the team is still accused of these terrible crimes. What will happen to them? Debuts -Dailok Senate (Red Knight Varla, Northern Face, Southern Face, Western Face, Eastern Face) -Heliotron Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode